Perfect for me
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: 11 year old Lila's father has been killed. When Lila get's sent to live at a orphanige, she makes suprising new friends and finds out a secret bigger then could have ever imagined. How will the year go for her and her new friend? Seris stories : will get more to romance in later years
1. Chapter 1

My father and I walked down the street, after an evening's diner. "Daddy, I'm cold!" I complained. He smiled softly at me and pulled me closer. "We're almost home sweetheart, you're alright." I pouted and continued to walk. We walked through an alley and froze when two figures jumped out from behind some trashcans.

"Give me some money old man!" one of them taunted my father. He shoved me behind him and said "I don't want any trouble guys." The two guys snickered and said "Well then give us your wallet." My father went to reach into his coat when BANG! I screamed as my father fell to the floor. I fell to the floor, as my father gasped for breaths.

"Oh shit! Dude you shot him!" One of the screamed. "I didn't mean too! He was pulling something out of his coat! I thought it was a gun or something!" One of the two guys grabbed for my father's coat and I screamed again, backing up. "Dude! It was his wallet! You killed this guy and know we have this little girl to worry about!" The two men looked at me in panic. "Stay away from me!" I yelled. "I'm not killing her, I can't do it." The guy hit him and said "I didn't mean that, just grab the wallet and let's go!"

They grabbed my father's wallet and ran out of the alley. "Daddy! Daddy are you okay?" I asked, as he gasped for breath. "Sweetheart, I'm going to a better place, be strong sweetheart." I shook him as his eyes closed. "No! No… daddy please wake up! Please daddy! Please!" I yelled. He stayed silent, eyes closed. "Help! Somebody help me!" I sobbed.

Soon police arrived and people crowded around; somebody must have called the police. A officer approached me, "Please help my daddy," I cried. He gave a signal to a lady in black and she came and picked me up. I kicked and struggled while yelling "NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY DADDY! PLEASE!" She held me tighter to stop my struggling "You poor thing, I'm so sorry but your father is dead, sweetie." I stopped struggling then as the truth sunk in. My father was dead, my mother wasn't around and I had no other family that I knew of, where was I going to end up?

The lady put me in a car and we drove for a really long time. Finally she pulled up next to a huge building. She opened my car door and I hesitantly got out. We walked into it and walked into a big office. Inside was a young looking woman, "This is Mrs. Cole, sweetie. She's the orphanage caretaker." My eyes widened as I whispered "I'm at an orphanage?" The lady sadly nodded before leaving the room, leaving me alone with Mrs. Cole.

"Hello Miss…" I cleared my throat and said "Lila Henry" Mrs. Cole smiled at me and said "Well I'll take you to your new room and then introduce you to the other children." She took my hand and led me up a to my room. "Your new clothes are on the bed and there are 5 other sets in the closet." She said, before she left the room. I looked around the room; Orange brick wall, a small bed with wrinkled sheet, a dingy closet, and a small, scratched desk. I changed into the itchy jumper and wool skirt.

I walked out of the room and saw Mrs. Cole waiting outside for me. "Come with me" she said. She led me into a wide room with about 50 other kids or so, all either reading, staring off into space or righting. I shrunk a bit as she patted my head and left me alone. A lot of kids stared at me and I tried to stand tall. I walked over to one of the book shelves and wrinkled my nose at the book selections. But I picked one I had already read and went to sit on one of the ugly plaid chairs.

After a while one girl came up to me. "So your then new girl?" she said a bit meanly. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "What got you into this hellhole?" she asked. "My dad's dead, and my mom left me." I said in a small, bitter voice. The girl laughed in my face and said "Sounds like you got it pretty easy! You look like a weak little bitch!" I turned red and tried to go back to my book but she kicked it out of my hand.

She spit on me and laughed, walking away. My eyes filled with tears, and everybody was watching me. I ran back to my room and closed the door. I laid on the bed and cried. The kids here where mean and I missed my daddy. After a while, my tears dried p and I sat up. Mrs. Cole opened my door and smiled at me sadly and said "Come on, it's diner time, you can try to make friends there. "Mrs. Cole, I don't want to make friends" I said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and led me to the dining hall. I got into line and waited. When I got my food, all the tables except a couple where filled. I went to an empty table and sat down. I ate quietly and then quickly went back to my room. I took off my jumper and skirt and changed into the pajamas Mrs. Cole left for me. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I kept my eyes closed, in hope that yesterday was just a dream, and that my father would have a warm stack of pancakes waiting for me in our small kitchen. But as I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a dirty room, surrounded by grey. I found I had no more tears left and I rose from my bed and got dressed.

I walked downstairs, and into the dining hall. I quietly got my breakfast, which was not warm pancakes but lumpy oatmeal and bread. I sat down at the table I had sat at the night before and watched as the drowsy kids walked in and got their breakfast, all ignoring me. I quietly ate and went back to my room. I sat on the bed for a while, just staring off into space when Mrs. Cole came into my room. "Oh Lila, why won't you make some friends? Be a normal child?" she asked me. "Mrs. Cole I'm sorry, but I really don't care about being normal… or making friends." I explained.

She sighed and said "You are just like Tom," she seemed to brighten at the mention of some boy. "I know we'll introduce you to him. You two will hit it off I'm sure." I reluctantly let her drag me across the hall. She opened the door and inside was a dark hired boy, about my age, reading. He stared coldly at Mrs. Cole as she said "Tom, this is Lila, I'm sure you know she's new. Why don't you two talk?" she pushed me inside and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before I said "So your name is Tom?" I asked. He sneered at me and said "Of course, are you retarded or something, she just said that was my name." I blushed and said "Sorry." He looked at me for a moment before going back to his book. "What are you reading?" I tried. He sighed loudly and said "It's called _Demons" _he said. "Oh" I said. I looked around the room and said "Can I read with you?" I asked. He looked at me, a little interested and said "You want to read a book like this?" I shrugged and at down on his bed and said "I'm always willing to read a book I haven't read."

For the rest of the morning, Tom and I read his book. I didn't know why but I felt like I could actually talk to Tom, which was weird because he was actually really rude and mean but I found myself brushing of his comments. I looked up at the clock a while later and saw it was twelve o' clock. I got up to leave but was stopped by Tom pulling on my arm. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

I was shocked at his sudden burliness. "I-It's time for lunch." I stammered. "Well you'll wait for me, and tell me. Now let's go." He said, letting go of my arm. "Does this mean we're friends?" I asked. "Sure whatever." He said. I smiled as he dragged me to the lunchroom. We got our food and sat down at his lunch table, where he usually sat alone.

Mrs. Cole entered the lunchroom and looked away at us. A smug look appeared on her face as she looked at Tom and me sitting together. I ignored her and we continued to talk quietly about the book. "Lila, what happened to make you come here?" he asked in a cold voice. "My dad got shot in front of me and my mother died when I was 8 from some sort of chemical accident, my father didn't tell me much." I said.

I didn't bother asking him, I knew he probably wouldn't tell me. I finished eating and waited for him to get done. When he was done, we went back to his room. He continued to read while I sat next to him, not really wanting to read anymore of the book. I decided to go get a new book and stood up. "Where are you going?" he demanded, just like he did before. "I was going to get a new book." I said.

He stared at me blankly and said "I have a book right here. Sit down." I glared at him and said "I want another one, and I'm going to go get one, I'll be 3 minutes, God." He sneered at me and said "Sit down." I huffed and turned towards the door. I tried to get the door opened but the knob wouldn't budge. "Tom, the door won't open, I think the knobs broken or something." I said, trying to turn the knob. "Nothing's wrong with the door, sit down." He said. "How are you doing this?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and said "Will you just sit down?"

"Will you tell me?" I asked, he smiled at me and said "No." I could feel myself getting madder and I tugged on the knob one last time and the door opened. Tom's eyes were wide and I looked at him. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I don't know, how did you lock the door without getting up?" I asked. He glared at me and said "You have 5 minutes go get your book." I nodded and ran to the main play room.

I grabbed a random book off the self and turned around, prepared to run back to Tom's room. But the girl who spit on me yesterday was blocking my way. "Excuse me." I said politely. She sneered at me and grabbed my book. "Where's Tom? Or should I say the other freak." My ears turned pink and I glared at her. "Tom is not a freak, and neither am I, you big bully!" I sneered at her. She seemed taken aback that I had stood up to her.

She glared at me and pushed me, hard. I fell into the bookcase and slid to the floor. Every part of my back heart and I felt the tears slide down my face. Suddenly there was a huge crash and I looked up to see the girl against a wall and Tom standing beside me, giving her a death stare. "Tom, did you do that?" I asked. He ignored me and said "Emily, I would leave Lila alone." She cast a fearful look at him and then me and ran down the hallway. Tom grabbed the book off the floor and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

He pulled me back to his room and shut the door. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine." I said, but winced as he laid a rough hand on my back. "Ow! Okay fine, maybe my back hurts a bit." He smirked at me and said "This is why you shouldn't wonder around by yourself, you get into trouble; I sensed it the moment you walked into my room." I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for getting my book Tom." He shrugged and went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_ A month later_

Tom and I had been spending all of our time together. He was controlling, demanding, mean, rude, and he could do weird things. Like he could lock doors without even moving and make people crash into walls. He could also be sweet, and he cared about me, and he was the only one who did right now.

One morning we were eating breakfast when Denny came in crying. "Denny what's wrong?" Mrs. Cole asked. "MY BUNNYS DEAD! SOMEONE HUNG HIM! It was Tom, I know it was!" he sobbed. "What? Why would Tom want to do that?" she asked. My mind wandered to the other day…  
_I walked down the hall, next to Tom. Suddenly Denny came into view and I bumped into him. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Said. He sneered at me and said "Watch where you're going cunt." I glared at him and Tom stepped in front of him. "Move you're in my way." Tom said smirking at him. "Freak you're in my way, so I would move!" Tom just stood there, smirking at him. _

"_Move!" Denny said, looking panicked. Tom just kept smirking at him, it was pretty creepy. Denny tried to push Tom but was knocked into the opposite wall. He started crying and said "You're a freak Riddle, and so is your little bitch girlfriend!" Tom looked murderous and I pulled at his hand whispering "He's not worth it Tom, let's go play life in your room." I tugged him away and we went back to his room to play life._

Mrs. Cole and Denny went back to her office and I looked at Tom suspiciously and whispered "You didn't have anything to do with that did you?" he rolled his eyes and said "Do you want me to tell you the truth?" I thought about it for a moment and said "Maybe later." He smiled at me and gave me half his cookie "Eat, you're like skin and bones." I stuck my tongue at him but took the cookie.

Right before we were about to go back to Tom's room, Mrs. Cole came to our table with a severe look on her face. Tom sent me a look that said 'Go back to **your **room'. "Tom, please come with me" she said. I watched her take him away and quickly went back to my room. I waited and after a while Mrs. Cole came to my room with a red eyed Denny and a bored looking Tom. "Miss Lila, can I ask you a few questions?" She asked. I nodded and she asked "I know you and Tom spend a lot of time together so let me ask you, where you guys together last night?" I nodded and said "We were together all night, until lights out." I said. She nodded and said "Do you think Tom would do something like hang a bunny?" she asked. "No" I said quickly and smiled at her.

"She's a filthy liar! Just like him!" Denny screamed, pointing at Tom. "You shut your mouth, Lila has had some hard time and I'm sure she wouldn't lie! I'm sorry about your bunny but I do not think Tom hung your bunny. Now if you'll all excuse me I have to get a hanging bunny off the window." She walked away with a sour look on her face and Denny followed her screaming. "Why did you do that?" Tom asked me, his face serious. I huffed and said "Because whether you like it or not, you're my best friend and the only family I have!" he looked a bit shocked and I hugged him. "What are you doing? Get off!" he said. "No" I said, hugging him harder. I started crying into his neck and he finally gave in and hugged me back.

"Oh, don't cry Lila! Fine! We're family now please, can we stop hugging?" he asked. I squealed and said "Yes because now I know we're family!" He grimaced and said "Can we please just go back to my room and read?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall.

* * *

_Dumbledore _

I walked through the small town and stopped at the orphanage. I knocked once on the door and waited until the door was opened by a scruffy girl with an apron on. "Good afternoon, I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole, who, I believe is the matron here?" I asked. "Oh" said a bewildered-looking girl, taking in my electric appearance. "Um… just a mo'… MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder. I smiled at her as she said "Come in, she's right this way."

I stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotless. A Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward me. ". . . and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets - chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," I said, holding out his hand. Mrs. Cole simply gaped. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today." Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that I was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well - well then - you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led me into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited me to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously. "I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future, and also Lila Henry and her future," I said.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," I said. "I have come to offer Tom and Lila a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," I said.

"And how come you're interested in Tom and Lila?" she asked. "We believe they have qualities we are looking for." I answered. "You mean they've won a scholarship? How can they have done? They've never been entered for one."

"Well, their names has been down for our school since birth -"

"Who registered them? Their parents?" There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. I slipped out my wand a conquered up a piece of blank paper. "Here," I said, waving my wand once as I passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear." Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment. "That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er - may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice. "Thank you very much," I said, beaming. It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at me for the first time, and I didn't hesitate to press my advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history. I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour." Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" I asked. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty - and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father -yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus - and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since." Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," I said. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was. . . odd."

"Odd in what way?" I asked gently.

"Well, he -" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot me over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," I said.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," I said.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," I repeated gravely.

She squinted at me as though deciding whether or not to trust me.

Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children. Well except for Lila of course."

"You mean he is a bully?" I asked.

"I thinks he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things ..."

I did not press. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still. "Denny Stubbs's rabbit. . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and Lila said she knew Tom would never do anything like that and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," I said quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then" - Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time - "on the summer outing - we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside - well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things. . . ."

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" I said. "He and Lila will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. "Now tell me about Lila." I said. "Well she's a quiet girl, and she's been more outspoken since she became friends with Tom. Those two are never apart. If they were older I'd think something was going on."

"Her father died only a month ago, he was stabbed, she had to watch the whole thing. Tragic and she's such a small little thing. She's so pale and so fragile looking, that's why some kids pick on her. But not Tom, he always protects her, there is almost never a time he's not at her side, or really she's not at his."

She got to her feet, I was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see them?"

"Very much," I said, rising too.


End file.
